Amigos (y hermanos) tacaños
by lobunaluna
Summary: Esto es lo que pasa cuando alguien es tacaño.


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

><p><span><em>Amigos (y hermanos) tacaños...<em>

**_Milo y Camus._**

_Jewel of Forêt ("Casita" de Camus), Normandía._

-Milo, no vas a creer lo que me encontré...-informo el joven de 19 años, mientras se acercaba a su hermano de la vida.- Encontré algo maravillosos que data del primer año de la primera guerra mundial...

-¿Qué cosa aburrida de la historia mund...?-Milo sonrió al ver que era lo que tenía su amigo en una mano.

-Estaba en la bodega... Dudo que a mi abuelo le moleste, hay siete cajas más...

-Camus... ¿Te dije que eres un genio?

-Muchas veces...-Informo el chico...

_Al rato._

-Abuela-la mujer levanto la vista del lienzo que pintaba- ¿Estas muy ocupada?-la mujer negó con la cabeza- ¿No? Excelente... Necesito que vengas a mi cuarto-dijo Camus de forma atropellada.- No, no preguntes porque...-dijo antes que la mujer pudiera formular pregunta alguna- solo ven.

_Garaje._

-¿Cómo puede ser que sean tan idiotas de tomarse un vodka de hace 80 años?-pregunto la mujer mientras ayudaba a su nieto a cargar al muy embriagado Milo.- Lo tenemos que llevar al médico...-Camus asintió, a pesar del tono de reproche de la anciana, aunque no entendía por qué se había embriagado su amigo si a él no le había hecho ni cosquillas.

-Griegos... No tienen buena resistencia etílica...-se quejó Camus, al comprender la causa.

-¿Y ahora te das cuenta?-dejaron al chico en el suelo y miraron los autos- todos tienen espacio para dos personas... -Escucharon a alguien acercarse y Camus abrió veloz un maletero, metió a Milo y justo entro su abuelo.

-¿Que estás haciendo?

-Nada...-Informo Camus, mientras cerraba el maletero y noqueaba a su amigo que comenzaba a despertarse.- Estaba guardando unas cosas... que quiero llevar al departamento... La abuela solo me estaba convenciendo de que era mejor que me quedara en la mansión...

-No seas idiota...-el hombre miro a la mujer- es mejor que este se vaya a París... Cosa de... Poder usar las habitaciones a nuestras anchas-informo el hombre con una sonrisa algo picara.

-Como me gustaría ser sordo...-informo Camus, mientras se subía al auto y arrancaba.

_Carretera._

Camus se estaciono a un lado, bajo del vehículo y camino hasta el maletero. Puso la llave en el cerrojo y abrió el baúl.

-Hay no puede ser...-Hizo una mueca- te perdono que me arruines el tapizado... solo porque tienes una terrible...-Miro a su amigo, quien sin duda no había tenido un buen viaje en el maletero.

-Camus...-el chico miro a su amigo, pensando en el chichón de su cabeza y el revoltijo de fuego que tenía como estomago- llévame a un médico... antes que te mate... Realmente me siento mareado... y me siento mal… Necesito aire…

-Ok...-bajo la tapa del baúl y volvió a encerrar a su amigo ahí- ahora te llevo al médico. Te quedas en el baúl, porque el interior es de piel... y no quiero que lo arruines. Además que sale re caro la limpieza del interior de piel…-desde el baúl se escuchó un "tacaño" y "mal amigo".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shura y Aioros.<strong>_

_Alpes españoles._

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres comprar un mapa para los caminos?

-Aioros, me crié en los Alpes, me conozco todos los caminos.

-Pero... digo los mapas tienen marcados los sitios relevantes.

-No es necesario te digo-informo el joven, de vacaciones con su amigo, mientras se alejaban del centro turístico.

-Y si...

-Que no es necesario.

-No te digo, del equipo para las altas alturas... Los abrigos.

-Por favor, somos caballeros... Es un desperdicio de euros.

-Creo que por lo menos deberíamos de comprar un mapa... O llevar más equipo... Por si nos retrasamos y tenemos que pasar la noche arriba.

-No importa... tengo fósforos en la mochila.

-Shura, si hay tanto cartel es por algo...

-Que no es necesario, es para que compres cosas estúpidas que al final no vas a usar.

-Yo no traje carpa, deberías alquilar alguna por si nos retrasáramos en la montaña.

-Aioros...-dijo en tono de cansancio.

-Es por ser precavidos, Shura, es simple...-comenzó a dar la vuelta- yo si voy a alquilar aunque sea la campera...

-Aioros no seas patético...-su amigo le comenzó a seguir con la intención de frenar ese malgasto del dinero que habían puesto en común para el viaje.

_Esa misma noche._

-¿Prendió?-pregunto Aioros, que se si se había alquilado una campera para las alturas. Shura le lanzo una mirada asesina, mientras intentaba encender otro fósforo, pero al igual que las veces anteriores el fuego se apagó por el viento.

-Aioros... No me fastidies...-dijo el otro, habían subido mucho y el frió se sentía hasta en los huesos.

-Solo estaba preguntando si prendió...-informo con una sonrisa burlona- ahora por tacaño vas a tener que gastar fortunas en remedios para la gripe...

-Cállate-gruño, aunque le tenía que dar la razón a su amigo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saga y Kanon.<strong>_

-Pero ese es caro.

-Saga...

-Por qué no compras otro...

-Saga.-repitió el otro en tono de fastidio, sujetando el carrito de compras.

-Kanon, es caro.

-Lo pago yo...

-Ah... Bueno, entonces lleva el cereal que quieras.-informo el otro, mientras miraba la lista de las cosas que tenían que comprar.- ¿Por qué esta marca?-saco otra cosa del carro de comestibles- es primera marca, solo pagas el nombre.

-Por qué otra cosa no sirve para lavar la vajilla.

-Hay por favor... solo pagas el nombre Kanon, no seas idiota.-Informo el gemelo, mientras enfilaba hacia los productos de limpieza- es caro... Todo lava...

-Te quiero ver a ti lavando con un detergente que se va como si fuera agua...

-Es que vos te estas comiendo todas las propagandas de la tele.

-Si yo no miro tele.-se quejó el otro- sabes que no me gusta...

-Bueno... este... es caro y los otros lavan igual...

-Pues está bien, yo pago ese... Pero solo para lavar lo que yo use.-informo el gemelo. Odio venir a comprar con este tacaño, se quejó para sus adentros.- Vos compra otro y lo usas solamente para tus cosas.

-Es lo mismo... Qué manera de tirar plata que tienes...-se quejó Saga, mientras metía el detergente en el carro.- vas a ver que tengo razón...

-Más te vale, porque sospecho que ese no te va durar nada. Recuerda que lo barato sale caro.

-O claro que lo recuerdo...-Saga hizo una mueca- Nuestro padre hizo un dos por uno y mira lo caro que salió el segundo-miro fiero a su hermano y siguió caminando.

_Casa de Géminis, esa misma noche._

-Pero esta mierda...-Saga refregaba con insistencia el plato, los restos de comida se negaban a salir. Kanon ya había lavado su plato y estaba durmiendo.- le puse un poco más... de medio detergente...-se quejaba mientras intentaba lavar el plato- ¿y el que compro Kanon donde esta?-pregunto cuando se dio por vencido.

_Habitación de Kanon._

Kanon dormía profundamente en su cama, con la muñeca esposada al detergente, abrazando el embace para evitar que su hermano lo usara...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shaka y Aioria.<strong>_

-Se quemó la luz...-Shaka hizo una mueca.

Luego de cambiar las bombillas, volvió a apretar el botón que debería de encender la araña que pendía del techo...

* * *

><p>-Y... la reparación completa de la araña...-el hombre saco presupuesto.- Le será de 200 euros...<p>

-¿Porque 200?

-Porque es una araña vieja y es más trabajo... Se la puedo venir a arreglar mañana

-Esta noche tengo una cena... ¿No puede arreglarle hoy?

-Pues. Vera en ese caso, sería una reparación de emergencia y le sería más caro...

-¿Cuánto?

-Y unos... 400 euros, porque tendría que cancelar otros compromisos y vera...

-Yo le llamo.-se apresuró a decir Shaka. Antes de invitarle a retirarse.

_Casa de Leo._

-Aioria...

-Hola, Shaka-el chico dejo de tomar sol y miro a su amigo.- ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Tú le reparaste la conexión eléctrica a Aldebarán?

-Solo le había saltado un fusible, pero sí. ¿Por qué?-pregunto el joven algo sorprendido por la interrogación.

-¿Te puedo pedir un pequeño favor?

_Comedor, Casa de Virgo._

-Solo tiene un cable flojo-informo Aioria, al ver el cable suelto- ¿Te querían sacar 400 por eso?

-Sí.

-Bueno, ahí te lo conecto...

-Gracias.

-De nada, solo espero que hayas bajado la llave.-informo el chico, mientras reía- no vaya a ser que salga volando.

-Serás gato volador... esta baja no te preocupes...-dijo Shaka, en eso recordó que luego de que se fue el electricista volvió a conectar la luz- ESPERA AIORIA...-Vio a su amigo y al banquillo de patas de metal, en que estaba parado, sacudirse de golpe y luego a su amigo salir disparado.- ¿AIORIA?-El chico sea aproximo a su amigo.

_Hospital._

-Joven, los trabajos de electricidad: al electricista-le reprendió el médico.

-Aioria...-Comenzó Shaka en tono apenado.

-No te preocupes, esta todo perdonado...-informo el leonino, mientras le tendía la mano- no puedo enojarme porque te olvidaste bajar la llave de la luz... ¿Amigos?

-Claro...-apenas le tomo la mano, comenzó a sacudirse por la descarga eléctrica que le mando a su amigo.

-Ahora sí...-Aioria tomo aire, mientras veía a su amigo aun "bailando" por la descarga que aún era víctima- ¡DOCTOR MI AMIGO SE ELECTROCUTO!-informo una vez lo soltó.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo lamento, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Intente con los otros, pero no me los imagine siendo tacaños.<strong>_


End file.
